


Whatever You ASK

by MandyDGreen104



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyDGreen104/pseuds/MandyDGreen104
Summary: Between the APD and the elusive serial killer, it's like a game of cat-and-mouse. Every once in a while, though, Jac wonders what role he really plays in this whole thing. The cat usually lets the mouse go a few times before getting bored and killing it, right? When is the boredom going to set in?





	Whatever You ASK

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not the first Clockwork fic I've written, but the first one I'm publishing. Help me.

Most people would think Jac and Clo were inseparable, and virtually they were. Having a sibling in the same career field as you can make things a bit easier in the bigger picture. Jac usually enjoyed his brother’s company, often feeding off each other’s banter. This wasn’t one of those times.

 

He’d been antsy all day, and more uptight than usual. It was all thanks to a certain set of eyes that had been following him since the start of the morning as he and his brother made their rounds around the city. He knew the man named Des as well as any other citizen of Arcadia. Witnessing the constant attempts to woo every of-age person Des met, as well as falling victim to several of these advances himself a few times, Jac almost felt sorry for him.

 

The day darkened to early evening, just as the sun was beginning to set. Jac leaned against the window of the coffee shop his brother had ducked into, not really in the mood for anything to eat. All he could do was tap his foot and rub his temples. He was almost ready to go inside and get Clo when a small whistle came from the alleyway next to the shop.

The officer warily slipped his way in between the buildings, not surprised at all to see who was standing there waiting for him.

 

“You do realize I ignored you for a reason, right?” Jac continued to rub his forehead, feeling a headache coming along with the proverbial storm. “You’ve been watching me all day. I would think you’d have given up. What do you want?”

 

Des giggled a bit. “Do you know how adorable you are when you’re frustrated like this, stringbean? You’re like a cat chasing a catnip toy.” He stalked closer to the police officer and wrapped an arm around his back.

 

“You’re the one doing the chasing. And for the LAST time, please refrain from any distasteful nicknames.” Jac really couldn’t understand why he was so agitated. Normally something like this wouldn’t get to him, but something was just… off.

 

“Remember what we talked about last time we had our little… meetup?” Des’s eyes blazed with amusement as a slight blush made its way across Jac’s face. He had him, again. “I do what I want, when I want, and YOU…” He pushed himself up on his feet a bit, placing his lips close to the taller man’s ear, “…get whatever you ask for.”

 

Jac’s cheeks and ears burned, a mixture of excitement and guilt pulling at his conscience. How long was he going to let this go on? His thoughts were cut short as Des chuckled again, placing a small slip of paper into his hand before casually strolling out into the street, whistling and smiling without a care, as if nothing had ever happened.

 

He groaned and unfolded the paper, skimming it over before shoving it into his back pocket and slowly trudging his way out of the alley. He looked into the window of the coffee shop and sighed, watching Clo chatting up the cashier.

 

_ “My place at 11. We need to talk, and you need to calm down, if you get my drift.” _


End file.
